The One With The Dozen Lasagnas
"The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" is the twelfth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on January 12, 1995. this episode is shown after the Pilot Plot After cooking a dozen lasagnas for Aunt Sylvia, Monica is stuck with them as they were supposed to be vegetarian. Ross is acquainting himself with pregnancy-related stuff, and is psyched to learn from Carol (to whom he brings one of Monica's lasagnas) that the baby is completely healthy, but he doesn't want to learn the baby's sex. Carol and Susan, however, know it. The list of people who know the baby's sex is extended to everyone except Ross. Meanwhile, Joey and Chandler's table breaks, and they have to eat lasagna on their laps whilst deciding how to buy a new one. The two can't seem to decide upon a make, until they agree on a foosball table. Rachel is planning to go for a weekend away with Paolo, but Phoebe has a bad day at work - mostly because Paolo makes a pass on her. She tells Rachel this, and Rachel breaks up with Paolo. Meanwhile, the guys talk with Ross and make him see how now is the time to talk to Rachel about his feelings for her and start "the age of Ross". Paolo, with the empty suitcase (after Rachel dropped all of Paolo's clothes in the street), is about to leave. Monica, while mad at him, is still stuck with several lasagnas, so she gives him one on the way out. Needless to say, Ross is gleeful of the turnout of events and sends off Paolo with style by closing the door in his face. He goes to talk to Rachel, who is on the balcony, still pretty shaken about everything. Rachel, however, is sick of guys, and is not even thinking about being with another guy. Ross tries to talk her out of this by saying that not everyone's like Paolo, to which Rachel replies how she doesn't think his boy's growing up to be one. This, of course, is the slip-out that Ross is, in fact, having a boy. Despite Monica managing to beat them solo, which lead to the guys to kick her out their apartment, Chandler and Joey are deeply enjoying the foosball table until the early hours of morning. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cosimo Fusco - Paolo Jessica Hecht - Susan Bunch Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Jo Jean Pagano - Customer Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Paul Lazarus Written By: Jeff Astrof, Mike Sikowitz, Adam Chase & Ira Ungerleider Trivia *The song the gang sing at the beginning of the episode is the main theme of the TV series The Odd Couple. *Monica's Aunt Syl is very probably Aunt Sylvia, who is referenced in several episodes: **In "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" (S2E20), Chandler tries to grow a moustache like Richard. The sight of Chandler with a hairy upper lip reminds Monica and Ross of their Aunt Sylvia, who is presumed to have a mustache too. **In "The One With The Dollhouse" (S3E20), Monica learns that Aunt Sylvia died, and she reacts by punching the air with joy, as according to Monica, Aunt Sylvia was a "cruel bitch". She also inherits her dollhouse. *Apparently, Phoebe is great at baking cookies. In this episode, Rachel expresses her fondness of Phoebe's oatmeal-raisin cookies, whilst in "The One With Phoebe's Cookies" (S7E3), Monica insists on obtaining Phoebe's grandmother's secret chocolate-chip cookie recipe, until she learns that the recipe is the word-by-word copy of the Nestle Tollhouse variation. *This episode also shows another weird feature of Phoebe's - her habit of carrying unusual things in her bag. In this episode she pulls out a thermos flask with milk from her bag for Rachel. **In "The One With Rachel's Sister" (S6E13), Phoebe pulls out a whole assortment of things from her bag when trying to find some gum: a purse, a brush, a sneaker with an egg in it, and a goldfish in a plastic bag filled with water. **In "The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work" (S9E11), Phoebe pulls out a thermos flask again from her bag, this time to steal Joey's coffee. **In "The One Where Chandler Gets Caught" (S10E10), Rachel and Phoebe are about to follow Chandler, when Rachel jokes to Phoebe how she just needs to grab her night-vision goggles and her stun gun. In all seriousness, Phoebe pats her bag and replies: "I got them!". * Despite saying that she "couldn't not to know" about the sex of the baby, in "The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath" (S8E13), Rachel and Ross initially agree not to learn the sex of their unborn child. *In this episode, Rachel accidentally reveals the sex of Ross' child. Later, when Rachel is pregnant, Ross accidentally reveals the sex of the baby to Rachel. Goofs *Joey and Chandler have a conversation about Kip, Chandler's old roommate. However, in "The One With The Kips " (S5E5), Joey seems to have no recollection of who he is. *Despite the fact that the lasagnas contain meat (which is why Monica is stuck with them in the first place), Phoebe is seen eating from one near the end of the episode. However, it might be that she scraped the meat off her part, but this is not mentioned or implied at any time. *Even though in the previous episode the apartment numbers were 19 and 20, they're back to 4 and 5 in this episode. *In one outside shot of Monica's apartment, clothes are shown falling onto the street from a window. However, in the next shot, Rachel is only beginning to dump Paolo's clothes from the balcony. *During the beginning of the episode, when Ross is holding his mug in his lap, there is a shot of Monica with Ross's empty saucer on the table. In the next shot, the mug has appeared on the saucer. *When Ross says he could escape from any uterus, Joey is holding two small books. In the next shot they have vanished and he is holding a large book. *When Ross is talking about calling immigration, his hands move with no time to do so. *When Ross visits Carol, he hugs her, and puts his hands on her hips. In the next shot, he isn't touching her and has taken a step back instantly. *When Chandler and Joey are on about buying a table, a line of stage lights is visible in the TV. *During the scene where Phoebe is telling Rachel that Paolo made a pass at her, Rachel unrolls a long length of kitchen roll. During the scene there is a shot over her shoulder where we see that the kitchen roll is as normal and in the next shot we see it unrolled again. *When Ross is on the balcony trying to comfort Rachel after she has split up with Paolo, there are a couple of shots from the balcony looking into Monica's apartment. At the top of the screen you can see where the walls of the set end, and all the stage lights hanging from the ceiling of the studio. *Just before Rachel reveals the sex of the baby, her dress changes back and forth from being undone from the waist up, to only having two buttons open at the top. *At the end of the episode, when Monica scores a goal against Joey and Chandler, she is playing with the red team and scores with her strikers. In the next shot, a blue midfielder scores the goal. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4